1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to spray dispensing canisters, and more particularly to improvements in a jacketed tear gas dispenser and security system for personal defense.
2. Prior Art
In the past, tear gas defense systems have not been either as accepted or as useful as they should be as personal defense weapons even though the term "tear gas" is almost a household word in identifying a substance or product for disabling a potential assailant or attacker, whether human, canine or otherwise. The present invention does not per se relate to any specific tear gas or other disabling formulation or to the construction of the spray canister therefor. However, it is generally known that there are two types of tear gas formulations, called "CN" and "CS", and both types employ active ingredients that effect tear glands and/or breathing and also have other ingredients such as glidants to enable dispensing from aerosol containers as a uniform and controllable spray.
For many years tear gas and like disabling products have been packaged in various forms, including pressurized aerosol canisters, for use by law enforcement officers as a "reasonable force" weapon to subdue or control suspects. This type of weapon in the hands of trained police officials is used as a substitute for guns, nightsticks or billyclubs to prevent unnecessary injuries or even fatalities while serving to immobilize suspects and prisoners. Existing spray canisters are generally designed to fire a series of 20-30 streams or sprays of tear gas fluid up to about 25 feet. Such an ejection as a fluid stream aids in aiming and ensures against "blow back" into the policeman's face.
In recent years, the use of tear gas has been widely advocated as a personal defense weapon. In the personal defense field, the carrying of protective spray devices to ward off or temporarily disable a thief, mugger or other assailant has become more common. It should be recognized that the primary danger time is at night, and generally when moving to or from the car at home, business or the like. However, an attack by a vicious dog or a would-be mugger can occur at any time, and any defense system is only as effective as the preparedness and vigilance of the individual. In the past, tear gas dispensers for personal use, despite information and training, usually become carried haphazardly in a purse or pocket or left lying in a car rather than being kept readily at hand for immediate use if needed. Heretofore, there has been no reliable system encouraging the carrying of the spray canister as a part of defense preparedness in daily living patterns.
Another problem with aerosol canisters in the past has included incidents involving the accidental or inadvertent discharge of the pressurized contents by the pushing or jamming of the actuator member against other small objects or articles, as in a purse, car glove box or the like. In fact, it is a human habit to twist and turn, push and prod and otherwise handle various objects in a purse or pocket, such as keys, change, etc. Prior tear gas canisters have been designed so that such mishandling could result in inadvertent discharge, as aforesaid, or even in a turned misalignment of the spray discharge opening or its valve actuator so that the defense product cannot be fired properly without resetting it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,263 discloses a holstered aerosol container and permanently attached keyring in which the container is free to turn to a blocked position in the holster and is only capable of being actuated by pressing on a retaining strap of the holster. The device of the '263 patent prevents simultaneous use of the protective spray and the keyring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,046 shows a holstered aerosol container having a top actuator shielded by the holster, but accessible through a side opening although the container is capable of being turned in the hoister. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,397 shows a spray dispenser having a guard-type actuator cap, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,641 shows a spray dispenser with an outer casing having a telescoping cap actuator.